Love at Long Last
by Princess Luna
Summary: What happens when Harry leaves Ginny? Crying she runs to Hogwarts for sanctuary, where she meets Draco...... this will be a D/G. With a bit of R/Hr and H/???. It's rated PG-13 for a bit of violence, swearing, and future romance & passion! Please review,
1. Goodbye Ginny

A/N: Yes, It's me! No I'm not dead.. lol.. I know I haven't been writing for awhile. And the reason is due to the lack of inspiration. But I was flipping through Part 1 of Harry Potter a couple nights ago and was hit with inspiration! Hehe.. so I'm back in full gear! Yay! Claps. Ok, well... if you're reading 'Relief at Last' there's a A/N's at the bottom about that.  
  
****  
Love at Long Last  
~Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye Ginny  
  
****  
  
'You... you... Beast! I can't believe you did that! Don't you love me?' Ginny screamed, her voice echoing through the Forbidden Forest.  
'Ginny I never meant to hurt you.' Harry said kindly trying to calm her down.  
'Never meant to hurt me?!' Ginny screamed as fresh tears started to roll down her pale skin. She ran her hand through her fiery hair. 'You never wanted to hurt me! Yeah right! You're a total ass, you know that Harry Potter?'  
'Ginny, listen to me.' Harry said and grabbed her shoulders making her stand still and look him in the eye, 'I wish this had never happened... I wish we could be happy...'  
  
Ginny listened to him ramble on and tell her that he hadn't meant to do this. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as Harry kissed her... Ginny abruptly pulled away and slapped him.  
  
'How dare you!' she screamed and ran towards the Hogwarts castle, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry watched her go, and whispered 'Goodbye, Ginny.' and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
She ran towards the building which was her only sanctuary, the only place she truly believed she was safe. Her home, she was welcome there, of course, but she couldn't truly be free there. Now she sat in front of the castle, in the shadows so no one would find her. The castle cast it's eerie shadows over the lake and the grounds of Hogwarts School.   
  
Ginny sat there in crying, sobbing, for the boy she had loved. The one who had betrayed her. The one which was no longer hers. Though he was no longer hers, she loved him so much... she had shared every secret she had. He had comforted her when she fought with her best friend, when Ron hadn't spoken to her with the information of her going out with Harry... now he was gone.  
  
Through her thoughts and misery she was unaware of the man who watched her. His pale eyes watched her, and rejoiced within her sadness. He took pleasure at seeing one of his arch enemy's beloved siblings be in pain and sorrow.  
  
He approached her, at first cautiously. Then, when he was within inches of her, he put on his potent face and said...  
  
'Where's he? The one you love? Or did Potter finally realize what kind of girl you really are?'  
  
Ginny's head snapped up and she stared into his cold eyes, she bravely said...  
  
'At least I was able to find somebody, though only for a little while. Who do you have? Who did you ever have who ever loved you?' She yelled fiercely.  
  
This comment hurt him, he could feel his heart break. For he knew of this truth... that he never had anyone. And he often thought of at night, that he was most likely destined never to find someone who truly cared for him.  
  
But then, his brief period of sorrow turned to anger and he quickly walked toward Ginny so they were now standing face to face.  
  
'I would be careful if I were you, Weasley. It is night... you're alone with me. You have no idea what I could do to you right now.' He said looking her over.  
  
Her robes were filthy, stained with dust and tears. He looked at her face, her hair was now a mess, her face tear stricken. Her usual beauty flawed by the hurt on her face.  
  
'Sod off, Malfoy.' Ginny said smoothly, and started towards the castle doors.  
  
Although, suddenly, she was pushed up against the wall and Draco held her in place. Ginny let out a whimper, her previous self-confidence quickly fleeing. Draco smiled at her obvious surprise and anxiety.   
  
'I warned you. You no longer have Potter protecting you. You don't have anyone. Where's your brother?' Draco asked, sneering. 'Oh yes, he never did care for his young irritating sibling, did he?'  
  
At this Ginny looked at the ground and could feel herself start to cry again. At this time she believed his words, she was worthless. She had nothing to live for... he was right. She had no one.  
  
'You didn't answer my question. Did they ever care for you?' Draco asked in a taunting manner. Ginny didn't answer. 'Answer me.' He said angrily, but quietly not wanting anyone to hear.  
  
When Ginny still didn't answer Draco gripped her shoulders tighter. Ginny had never known his pure strength, but when he tightened his hold on her she let out a cry of pain. His hands bruising her skin, crushing her bones.  
  
'Let me go, please.' She begged quietly.  
  
Draco stooped down to her level and looked at her.  
  
'No.' He said to her, and Ginny gasped at his look.  
  
He frightened her, more than he ever had. She didn't know the reason behind his anger, but knew she had ignited this fire within him. His gaze on her was of pure disgust, he would hurt her, and she knew this.  
  
'What do you want from me?' Ginny asked meekly.  
'I want you to feel all the pain that I endure every single day, every hour, every minute, every second of my whole god damned life. You, you live life as if it's heaven for you. And I hate that. I want you to hate everyone and everything, I want you to pay.'  
'But what did I do?' Ginny asked cowering at his words.  
'You have everything that I don't.'  
'How do you know that's true? How do you know that I don't feel hated? How dare you try and hurt me when you don't even know what I feel!' Ginny yelled suddenly.  
  
At once, after her outburst, Draco slapped her...  
  
****  
  
A/N: Ok well that's the first chapter... and it doesn't seem like it but this is going to be a D/G fic. The rest of the story won't be as.... Ummm... violent as this one. The rest will be more romantic.  
  
Also for Relief at Last, that will be continued soon. I just need to start writing the next chapter, k?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I don't want to have to write a story that no one likes. K? Hehe... but I'll probably write it anyway. 


	2. Ureal

A/N: I'm amazed at myself, I'm writing the second chapter in the same day! Lol... well I just thought of something for this chapter and had to write it. So here goes.  
  
****  
  
Love at Long Last  
~ Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 2: Unreal  
  
****  
  
Ginny was silent after Draco slapped her, and they stood there for seconds, moments... for almost an eternity it seemed to them. Draco heaved with anger and detest, Ginny cowered under him. Finally, Draco took his hands off of Ginny's shoulders and stepped back, as if inviting her to leave...  
  
Ginny moved to leave, but as soon as she took two steps away from him, Draco grabbed her wrist, with his left hand, and pulled her back.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' He whispered, danger sounding in his voice.  
'I was going inside.' Ginny answered weakly still frightened by him.  
'Well, let's look over the situations, shall we?' Draco continued, 'You are the puppet,' He said and put his right hand on her face gently where he had slapped her, 'And I, my dear, am the puppeteer. You are in my control, and my possession.'   
  
Startled by his words and by his hand on her face, Ginny stood there in pure shock.  
  
'I am not your possession! And neither am I in your control!' Ginny said angrily.  
'How dare you speak to me in that fashion!' Draco yelled and he pulled her closer to him so that he was breathing on her, 'You! You still don't get it do you? I can do what ever I want to you right now... and no one would be here to save you.'  
  
Ginny watched his face, and was disgusted by it. How dare he! How dare he say those things to me! She thought and then she did the first thing she could think of, she spit in his face.  
  
'ARGH!' Draco yelled and pushed her against the wall. 'You little bitch!' he said strongly. And he grabbed her face. He traced her lips, 'You shall pay.' Draco said to Ginny, but more to her lips.   
  
Then he pulled her into a bruising kiss. Then he pushed her to the ground...  
  
Falling to the ground, Ginny landed on her back. Luckily, she wasn't hurt... But her fall made her start to cry, once again. She sat up, but when Draco saw her tears Draco, when he saw this, grew angrier.  
  
'Now what is it!' He yelled.  
'It-it's just t-that...' Ginny said between sobs. 'It's just so hard sometimes...'  
'What?' Draco said annoyed.  
'It's just so hard sometimes... when you think about it. No one cares about you, no one recognizes you accept as "Ron's little sister" or "Potter's girlfriend."' Ginny said.  
  
Immediately recognizing her pain, Draco sat down next to her. He felt pity for this girl, the poor wretch... she felt the same way he did.  
  
'You think you're the only one who feels pain?' Ginny said. 'Well, you're not! The reason I miss Harry so much is because...' Ginny trailed off realizing what she was going to say.  
'Why? Why will you miss him?' Draco said almost as a command.  
'He... well, it was the first time I actually felt happy, secure, and loved...' Ginny said quietly.   
'How about your family? The whole Weasley Bunch is bound to be a little damn happy.' Draco said.  
'It seems that way doesn't it...' Ginny said distantly, 'There's really no love at home... we always fight. There's no love anywhere... there's no reason for me to be here...'  
'Oh God, oh fuckin' god.' Draco muttered.  
'What?' Ginny asked.  
'You're not going to kill yourself are you?'  
'Well... I... I mean maybe I thought about it...'  
'What the hell do you think that will prove!?' Draco yelled at her, pulling her up and shaking her.  
'Why does it matter!' Ginny screamed pulling away from him, 'There's no one here who wants me near them, is there?'  
'You're not the only one with these problems, you know. But you don't see them going off and killing themselves, do you?' Draco said sternly.  
'Umm... well...' Ginny said.  
'Exactly.'  
'Well it's not like you have these problems! Sure, you have some problems with people... but then you go and hurt them, just like you're doing to me!' Ginny said furiously.  
'Actually, you are my first victom.' Draco said staring at her with angry eyes which made her quiet. 'Every single day I feel pain, physical and emotional, that you would never think possible! You're taking everything for granted... and that, if anything, would be the reason you don't deserve your life!' Draco yelled, Ginny gasped, 'Your family loves you. That's why I hate you so much!'  
'That doesn't give you the right to do these things to people!' Ginny yelled.  
'Do what?' Draco said.  
'Harass people.' Ginny stated plainly.  
'Whatever.' Draco said running a hand through his blonde hair, 'I'm going.'  
'Where do you think you're going? Why do I care? I'm going back and reporting you to Dumbledore...' Ginny said but was interrupted...  
'You wouldn't dare.' Draco said warningly. 'Or you will feel worse pain and agony then you did tonight.'  
  
Saying this he walked off into the castle, leaving Ginny alone and with her thoughts. And right now the only thing she could think of was that 'This is so unreal...'  
  
****  
  
A/N: Ok I said the next chapter wouldn't be as dramatic... but oh well. The next chapter is when the actual romance will start. says sweetly :Promise! Teehee... but I want reviews. ^.^... flame if you must... but I would appreciate if you wouldn't  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Late Night Thoughts

A/N: Thanks so much for all the fabulous reviews guys! I'm shocked at your kindness! Teehee... and here is the next chapter, as you wanted. And for once I'm adding personal thank yous at the bottom. K?  
  
****  
  
Love at Long Last  
~ Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 3: Late Night Thoughts  
  
****  
  
Draco reached the Slytherin common room, and then went into his bedroom. Moving to his part of the dark and eerie room, he pulled the curtain in front of him so he had complete privacy. Collapsing onto his four poster bed, he pondered over the last course of incidents.  
  
Through these thoughts, he was forced to think of the pain he'd endured for the seventeen years of his life. The pain, anguish, agony, hatred... they were all so unbearable! He clutched his hands in fists, causing the blood to flow freely from where he punctured his own skin.  
  
The thoughts of how his father was almost totally controlled by The Dark Lord himself, and so Lucius Malfoy was just as violent as other Death Eaters... Lucius would often take all the anger he might have out on his "beloved" son Draco.   
  
Narcissa, his mother, would watch silently. He knew she loved him... but when she saw her husband's wrath, she was always silent. He knew she felt more pain than he did, he loved her so... and then Draco thought of how he couldn't help his mother and felt as if her were to cry out with anger and sorrow.  
  
And then, with his family reputation, Draco knew he would never, could never be truly happy. For who would love him and his family? If he were to marry someone in the near future, it would be because his alleged "lover" wanted him for his wealth and power...  
  
Ginny Weasley... this name he thought of with pure hatred. But this hatred wasn't because of her being a Weasley, or Potter's ex-girlfriend, but because she took so much for granted. She had such a loving and supporting family... WHY DID SHE NOT SEE THE LOVE SHE WAS GETTING?  
  
He felt as if he should go to her, and hold her, and try and tell her that everyone loved her. He couldn't stand the thought of her being alone... No, I don't love her. Damn it, Malfoy, you don't love her! You just can't see anyone hurt...  
  
But was this true?  
  
****  
  
Ginny made it to the Gryffindor common room, there she found Ron and Hermione, who had fallen asleep by the fire in each others' arms. Not wanting to disturb them (the smiles on their faces were of complete and utter bliss), she tiptoed into her bedroom.  
  
Usually, on cold and lonely nights like these, she would cry... but tonight, no tears would come. She had wasted them on Potter. She hated him right now...  
  
And then she couldn't believe she had let Malfoy assault her like that. He had even dared to kiss her! He would pay most dearly...  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Ginny wearily made it through the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. Speechlessly, she ate her breakfast. No one even looked at her. Has everyone forgotten it's my sixteenth birthday? Ginny thought.  
  
Then, just as she was about to get up, Hermione stopped her.  
  
'Hi, Gin.' Hermione said cheerfully, but Ginny saw the look in her eyes... she knew Harry had broken up with her.  
'Hey, 'Mione.' Ginny said quietly.  
'Oh, come on, Ginny! Happy Birthday.'   
'Wh-what?! You remembered!" Ginny exclaimed, temporarily forgetting her sadness.   
  
She quickly opened the little box which had been wrapped in a glamorous lavender colored wrapping paper. Inside, she found a locket which formed the shape of an unicorn. Ginny was speechless.  
  
'You think after those two months during the summer I spent with you in your room. After all those nights we stayed up laughing, I would forget what you always wanted?' Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
'You mean those nights where I convinced you to stay up so I could talk about boys, and you try and convince me to do my homework?' Ginny replied, while she hastily put on the necklace.  
'Yeah, yeah.' Hermione answered turning red at her remark, 'You know I didn't always tell you to do your homework.'  
'Yeah, sometimes you disgusted me by saying how "Hot my brother is."' Ginny answered.  
  
Ginny said this while trying to look into a plate to see what the necklace looked like. Then she caught Malfoy's eye, who glared at her with. Frightened by him, Ginny was quiet and sat down at the table.  
  
'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione asked turning serious.  
'N-nothing.' Ginny stuttered.  
'Look, if this is about Harry... he told us everything. Ginny, he really didn't want to hurt you. You know that, right?' Hermione said softly.  
'Yeah...' Ginny said, trying to convince herself Hermione was right.  
'Gin, it'll be ok.'  
'Happy Birthday, sis!' Ron interrupted and handed Ginny her present, 'Sorry, I can't stay to see you open it, I have some...er... unfinished business with Hermione.'  
'Go ahead you two, I'll be fine.' Ginny said laughing.  
  
Since it was a Saturday, they didn't have any classes. Ginny quickly got up and almost ran out of the Great Hall, wanting to avoid Draco. Ducking into a stairwell, Ginny sat down on the stairs and started to open her present.  
  
When she realized she needed to get a pair of scissors Ginny got up and started towards her room, and bumped into someone, causing her to drop her present.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking...' Ginny said muttering an apology, and looked up. 'You!' She said in a hushed whispered.  
'Me.' Draco said self-importantly. 'What's this?' he asked grabbing her present.  
'Give it back, Malfoy!' Ginny said loudly.  
'Shh, my little puppet.' Draco said mockingly and returned her present.  
'Shut up.' Ginny answered and started to walk off, but was stopped when Draco grabbed her by her hair.  
'This little Redhead really does have quiet the temper.' Draco said pulling her back.  
'Ow!' Ginny said, pain ringing in her voice, 'Why are you bothering me again?'  
'You forget easily, remember my words? I want you to feel pain...' Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Suddenly, there were voices and footsteps coming towards them. Draco hastily let go of Ginny and took a step back, so it looked as if he were just passing by. The, at once, Crabbe and Goyle came from around the corner.  
  
'Hey, Draco! Where have you been?' Crabbe asked.  
'I've been here.' Draco answered stubbornly.   
'Ah, I see...' Goyle said staring at Ginny. 'Did we interrupt something?" He asked with a sly smile.  
'What do you mean by that?' Ginny yelled furiously, 'You... you Beast!'  
  
At once Goyle raised his hand and slapped her.  
  
'How dare you say that!' Goyle yelled.  
'Goyle!' Draco screamed in fury, 'Have you no respect?'  
'What are you talking about? Respect for this muggle lover?' Goyle asked and looked back and forth between Draco and Ginny. 'What's going on?'  
'Nothing.' Draco said quietly, realizing his mistake.  
'Nothing? You three just attacked me!' Ginny screamed starting to walk off, and Draco grabbed her wrist   
'You're not going anywhere!' he yelled.  
  
Slowly he dragged her to the dungeons. Ginny kicked and screamed, trying to escape him. But she couldn't... by the time Draco stopped in the Potions Classroom, Ginny's hair had become a mess, and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
'What's going on?' Came the voice of Professor Snape...   
  
****  
  
A/N: Hmm... OoOo... SNAPE! Who's side will he be on? I wonder. Ahh! Hehe, I'm becoming evil. Well, I'll give you one clue for the next chapter... this incident is going to lead to some romance!  
  
Now for the reviewers:  
I know, I know. Draco's being very mean isn't he? And there isn't much romance, sniff. I'm actually dying to write some fluff! But patience is a virtue... but no worries, k? Because the more I wait... the fluffier the outcome of this story will be. K?  
  
Thank you's: So many reviews! Big thanks blows kisses hehe!  
  
~*Lulu*~ Thanks for the very first review girl!  
  
~*Damiani*~ You love D/G? So do I! Hehe what a coincidence ~~sarcasm. Here's your next chapter!  
  
~*Bella*~ You reviewed! Yay! Lol... now, why did Harry break up with Ginny? You'll find out soon enough. And you're STILL dreaming about the Malfoy Men? Shame, shame. J/k... actually, I think I'm becoming obsessed too... hehe...  
  
~*Dee-Vine*~ I'm so glad you read my story, even though you only read l/j! I'm really honored! Yes, Draco is a meanie kicks him haha... and Ginny will stand up for herself soon... thanks for reviewing both chapters!  
  
~*super monkey girl*~ first off, love the pen name! Hehe I love monkeys! Now, you really like my story? And the detail? Blushes thank you! And I'm the next JK Rowling, well I doubt that... but thanks for the compliment!  
  
~*Marin*~ too much swearing? Same for me... even though I'm writing it _. I usually don't include so much swearing, but I needed to portray Draco's anger, etc.  
  
~*Dr. Zap*~ Yes, I know the charactors are British, and that I added to much american slang. But hey! I'm American, so gimme a break ^_^  
  
~*Lollipop*~ again I love one of your guys' pen names! Hehe.. thanks for reviewing.  
  
~*LilyFlower*~: I've made you realize how well these two go together? Aww that's great! I feel very good right now.  
  
~*Ann*~ I will write more, thanks  
  
~*dude gal*~ Emotions changed rapidly? Well, actually it does happen in r/l. If someone like Ginny (who's depressed) it just change very rapidly. For Draco, he keeps things locked inside so his emotions are bound to change quickly.  
  
~*Ivy Lupin*~ You like? Tres good!  
  
~*Missy*~ yes two chapters in a day, I was impressed with myself too! Hehe..  
  
~*Flute Princess*~ lol, no need to chain me to the desk! Here's your next chapter! K? hehe... I'm glad you like this story  
  
~*Drea la soulsister*~ too violent? Sigh well, I didn't mean for it to be this violent... or maybe I did! OMG! I'm confused! No comment... ^^.  
  
~*AngelFire*~ So glad you liked my style for making draco mean in the beginning!  
  
~*prinzess*~ You love the way I write? Blushes thank you!  
  
~*Satine*~ one of the best stories you ever read? I'm SO complimented right now!  
  
~*Lady*~ here's your R/Hr! and you think this could work out? Mwah thanks!  
  
~*Dracos Cutie Gal*~ I've shattered your dreams about draco being good?! Oh no! Now worries, he will be good soon!  
  
  
Other thanks to reviewers: tea, Lauren O-S, g  



	4. Caught

A/N: A bit upsetting at how many reviews my last chapter got. I think only about 7. But those people are thanked at the bottom.. ^_^. And what did I say? I'd like reviews but no matter what I'll continue the story, so here I am! Hehe...  
  
****  
  
Love at Long Last  
~ Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 4:Caught  
  
****  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were quickly excused from the scene, as Snape intended on only questioning Draco and Ginny THIS time. Snickering, the two idiots ran off intot he Slytherin dorms.  
  
Once the doors slammed behind the two, Snape turned his stare towards the two in front of him. Ginny kept her eyes glued to the ground out of shame, while Draco looked Snape straight in the eye. Draco obviously wasn't ashamed by the scene.  
  
'Malfoy, what did you do to this girl?' Snape said spitting out the words.  
'I was just about to take her up to the dorms for a little... er... tour.' Draco said smoothly.  
'Is this true?' Snape asked Ginny, pity in his eyes.  
'Yes.' Ginny said in a hardly audible voice.  
'What?' Snape said astonished, 'Malfoy, I never expected this type of behavior from YOU! What would your father say...' Snape said but was interrupted.  
'I don't give a shit about what my father says! And, also, there is no need whatsoever to involve him in this matter. Neither, do you have any right to stop me from doing what I will to do!' Draco yelled with a fury unimaginable.   
'How dare you speak to me in that tone! Both of you, to Dumbledore's office. NOW!' Snape said.  
  
Turning them around, he ordered them to the Headmaster's office. Once they reached the statue before the doorway to Dumbledore's office, Snape muttered 'Chocolate Frogs'. At once the door opened.  
  
'I'm going to get Professor McGonagall & Professor Dumbledore. You two go into the office, and ::sit:: there. Understand?' Snape said fiercely.  
'Yes sir.' Draco answered with mock fear.  
'Yes.' Ginny answered, frightened.   
  
Ginny had often feared Snape through the long hours of Double Potions, and that was besides the fact that she trembled each time he walked passed her. For a mysterious reason this man terrified her.  
  
Walking through the dark hallway, Draco and Ginny entered the office. There they were greeted by Dumbledore's bird, Fawks. Although, Fawks flew out of the window soon.  
  
Then Draco turned towards Ginny, who was sitting in a chair, wrapped up in her thoughts. He inched forward, so he was just beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. At once Ginny jumped a little, but then she realized who it was.  
  
'What do you want?' Ginny said, her voice stating obvious tears she was holding back. Draco smirked at this.  
'I want you to understand...' He said and turned the chair around so that she was facing him. '... if you don't deny the fact about what I was about to do to you...' He gently placed a hand on her neck and stroked it. '... you will...' he grasped her neck gently, as if about to choke her. '... most definitely regret it.'  
'You wouldn't.' Ginny said alarmed and moved away from him, 'You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me.'  
'Or would I?' He said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
At that very moment, Dumbledore opened the door and entered the room solemnly. McGonagall and Snape followed. The two Professors were silent, most probably they were reviewing the situation. Dumbledore, on the other hand, sat down at his desk and was silent. He looked at the almost disheveled appearance of Ginny, and at the nonchalant behavior of Draco.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, I hope you understand the seriousness of the situation. By what I understand... Mr. Malfoy, you were very close to committing a crime that would have you imprisoned. Miss Weasley, you on the other hand, were almost horribly violated by a fellow student. I am leaving it to you to be able to fix the punishment.'  
  
All eyes were on Ginny, who kept her eyes lowered and didn't speak. Professor McGonagall felt sympathy for the child. She's been through so much... now this.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore. I-I think you got the wrong idea.' Ginny began quietly.  
'What's this, my dear?' Dumbledore said curiously.  
'H-he wasn't about to hurt me in anyway...'  
'Then what was really going on?'  
'He was just...er... helping me with some Potions homework.'  
'But you said...' Snape began.  
'Professor Snape, please. The child has spoken, case dismissed.' Dumbledore said.   
  
Draco and Ginny were excused, and so left the office. Once out of the office, Draco muttered a few words, and Ginny found herself in the dungeons again with Draco.  
  
'I thought you said you'd leave me alone!" Ginny exclaimed.  
'You misunderstood.' Draco said grabbing her, and pinning her against the wall. 'I said I wouldn't kill you.'  
'Then what do you want from me?'   
'You didn't deny me almost hurting you for just the reason I gave you... I don't think you did.' Draco said.  
'What?' Ginny whispered confused.  
'You want me... I can feel it.' Draco said, lowering his face to kiss her, but Ginny moved out of the way.  
'I did NOT!' Ginny screamed.  
'Deny it now... remember later, Weasley. I leave you tonight, but tomorrow is a new day.'  
  
Draco said. He winked, and left her there.  
  
~* In the Gryffindor Common Room *~  
  
Ginny sprinted through the portal and fell into a chair by the fire. There she found Ron, Hermione, and Harry waiting for her. They were obviously looking for her...  
  
'Ginny are you ok?' Ron said quickly and almost ran towards her.  
'Ron!" Ginny exclaimed and started to sob.  
  
Though she was often annoyed by him, his tricks, insults... he was her brother. She loved him, he loved her.  
  
'Ginny?' Hermione said, and sat down next to her, wrapped a blanket around her, and hugged her, 'What happened?'  
'M-malfoy. He almost...' Ginny said but couldn't continue.  
'He did what!' Harry yelled angrily realizing the situation. 'I'll kill him.'  
'Why do you care?' Ginny asked, sorrow turning to anger, 'You will not do anything. Why do you even care? You're not my boyfriend, POTTER.' Ginny said angrily.  
'Fine. Goodbye.' Harry said and stomped off.  
  
Harry left the common room. Ron looked at his sister in disbelief.  
  
'Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing? He was trying to HELP.' Ron screamed.  
'B-but...' Ginny started to sob again, remembering that she had lost Harry.  
'Ron, go.' Hermione said.  
'Why? She's my sister.'   
'I'll talk to Ginny. You just go.' Hermione said.  
'Fine.' Ron said.  
  
He left the room, muttering angrily to himself.  
  
'Ginny, tell me what happened.'  
  
Ginny told Hermione everything that had happened. But she left out about how Draco had threatened to kill her. All and all... she said everything looking at the fire. Staring blankly, trying to erase the memories. Hermione listened, quietly, as tears came to her eyes.  
  
'Ginny, why didn't you stand up to him? You're always fighting with your brothers. You totally insulted Harry last night... but why didn't you say anything to Malfoy?'  
'I'm mad at my brothers when I yell... I hate Harry...'  
'You don't hate Malfoy?'  
'Of course... but...' Ginny said, 'Hermione, could you leave me alone for awhile?'  
'Sure.'  
  
Hermione hugged her, and then left the room. Just before she left, she turned back quickly and gave her a glance of sympathy.  
  
Why didn't I stand up to him... why didn't I tell Dumbledore the truth... could Draco be right? Do I actually like him?  
  
****  
  
A/N: OoOo... weird twist! Hehe... but the last about 1/8 of the story wasn't well written at all.. sorry you guys! I just couldn't think, and I wanted to finish the chapter.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
~* Autumn *~ You want Draco? ::sigh:: falling for an imaginary character? Hehe ditto hun  
  
~* Expelliarmus *~ Keep writing? You're wish is my command my good woman. Hehe here's chapter four like you wanted.  
  
~* dot *~ Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
~* Damiani *~ You reviewed again! Aww :: thank you! :: hehe... well, you read 3 before 2? Tisk tisk... hehe... another person said Draco's emotions in Chapter 2 were changing suddenly too. But here's why: He has two sides, one where he hates everything for the pain things cause, and two sympathy and understanding for people who feel the same type of pain. Hope that helps ^_^.  
  
~* Flute Princess *~ You think I'm in the same league as JK Rowling too? :: jumps up and down :: Thank you! Hehe... and I'm glad you like this story.  
  
~* A Person *~ Hey Lady! Hehe yes I figured out it was you! Thanks for reviewing again! And don't worry I'll be adding a bit more R/Hr soon ^_^  
  
~* Cyber Babe *~ thanks for the lovely review.  
  
~* jo *~ here's your next chapter!  
  
~* ronzgrlfrnd *~ You want Ron? I'M SORRY! Hermi and Ron are going out =(. Lol j/k  
  
~* butrflys *~ You think the story is well written? Merci Madamuezel!   
  
~* Krissy *~ This girl wants fluff... BAD. So in the next chapter she WILL get fluff. Hehe I read her comment AFTER this chapter was done.. so fluff in the next chapters, k krissy?  
  
~* ~*$draco'z girl$*~ *~ Draco and Harry are assholes? LOL.... Well that was kind of the point, in a way. But Harry's really a sweetie in this story.. he just hasn't shown his true colors yet, same for Draco. Lol... that's a lame excuse. And my 'horrid cliffhangers?' :: -- dies dramatically at the phrase :: How can I be so cruel?! :: ~~ says dramatically... Honey, this is so the viewers keep reading, and also it gives them something to think about. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tearful Kiss

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter, Ladies and Gentlemen. Hope you like it ^_^. I'm not saying another thing, cause I might ruin the ending of this chapter with my rambling ^^...  
****  
Love at Long Last  
~ Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 5: Tearful Kiss  
  
****  
  
Ginny awoke the next day feeling utterly violated. What Draco had said to her the night before left her feeling ashamed. How could he have said that? Of course she didn't WANT him... she also felt a fear beyond any others... What if he tried to do more than what he had threatened?  
  
Ginny pulled on some clothes lazily, for once this fashion-loving girl didn't care what she looked like. After she pulled on her wrinkled robes she grabbed the hairbrush and combed her long hair. She looked at her reflection and knew people would quickly be able to read her emotions. Not only did she look a mess, but also her expression was quite different from her usual cheery smile and twinkling eyes. She looked as if she had endured a trip to hell and back.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Helping himself to some eggs and bacon he started to eat it contently. He thought about the night before... his little act which cause devastation to young Miss Weasley left him content with his efforts. He had once again triumphed in his effort to hurt her.  
  
Gazing towards the door he noticed the little redhead enter the room and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Se looked horrible... she looked upset... and he loved it. "She deserves what she gets. The whole world has done everything it can to cause me pain... it's time for someone to pay." He thought.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table Ginny stared at her food without a word, Her gaze was uninterrupted. She didn't eat at all. She simply played with the things on her plate, too wrapped up in her thoughts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her with pity. Ron motioned for them to leave the table silently and leave her alone... Harry and Hermione did so.  
  
The trio walked out into the hall, unknowingly being followed by Draco, who wanted to hear their conversation.  
  
'What are we going to do, Ron?' Hermione asked.  
'I don't know. Whatever Malfoy did to her, it totally ruined her.' Ron said.  
'Hermione, what did Ginny tell you last night?' Harry asked.  
'And you care NOW? After you already broke her heart twice?' Hermione said angrily.  
'I didn't want to hurt her like that!' Harry said, valiantly trying to save himself from her harsh words.  
'Cheating on her... Perfect way NOT to hurt her.' Ron said sarcastically.  
'Not you too, Ron. Come on, I told you I didn't mean for it to go this far.' Harry said.  
'What do you mean "not me too"? She's my little sister, Harry, and you broke her heart!'  
'You two!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Argue about that later, we have other things to discuss. I can't tell you what she told me, but what she said was horrible. No wonder she's so upset. I can't even imagine what she feels like...'  
  
At that moment, people started to flood out of the Great Hall, for it was time to visit Hogsmeade. For once, ALL students were allowed to go, and there was excitement throughout the school.  
  
'We can talk about this in Hogsmeade.' Ron muttered as the three started to head towards the Gryffindor common room...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco made his way towards the library, he was skipping the trip, he had to have a little talk with his puppet...  
  
After hearing that Ginny had told Potter, Weasley, and Granger about his little escapades, he had to... er... teach Ginny a lesson. He had seen Ginny clumsily walk towards the library, so he was planning on meeting her there.  
  
Upon entering the library, Draco saw Ginny at once, sitting by herself at a table in middle of the library. The library was completely deserted, not even Madame Pince was around.   
  
Draco put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and forced her out of her seat. Ginny nearly screamed, but Draco's hand, which was placed over her mouth, muffled her cry.  
  
He looked at her with a venomous glare, terrifying her into utter silence. She trembled as he moved her out of the library, leading her into the Slytherin common room.  
  
There he finally let her go.  
  
'What do you want from me now?' Ginny asked.  
'I warned you, Weasley. You weren't supposed to tell a soul about our little meetings.'  
'Too late, I already told Hermione, Harry, and Ron.' Ginny said trying to sound brave.  
'So you've gone back to Potter? Did you crawl back to him on your hands and knees? You're stupider than I expected. Do you actually think he cares about you? After he cheated on you?' Draco drawled with a smirk on his face.  
  
Of course he knew Harry still cared for her, but no longer in a romantic manner. Although, after the bit of information he had recently acquired allowed him to watch Ginny become surrounded by misery.  
  
'I didn't do anything of the sort! Of course I told him... but... but...' Gonny trailed off, she couldn't think of anything to say... maybe he was right.  
'Exactly what I thought. You know he doesn't care for you.'  
'He does care for me!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Draco grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, angered by her. Her doubts irritated his very soul. Why did she have to be so impossible? He whispered with a murderous tone...  
  
'Behave my little pet, If you don't you'll surely pay.'  
  
Ginny quickly pulled away and looked at him with a sense of surrender. She realized why he had brought her here... the Slytherin grounds. She had no friends here. She was alone. If she didn't do what he asked, how he commanded, she would be in too deep.  
  
'I just want to know... what exactly do t\yiu want from me? I know you want me to feel pain... and you've already succeeded in doing that. But what exactly do you want from me?' Ginny said very slowly.  
'I want to teach you that life isn't as blissful as it may seem. I hate everyone who gets to do whatever they want. It makes me sick. They prance around, with smiles plastered on their faces, as if the world will never end,,, as if devastation and chaos never occur. Then when something does go wrong, they mourn and come to people like me to help them. It's pitiful.' Draco said.  
'Pitiful? Pitiful to love life and live happily? Mr. Malfoy, people like me... we do know that the world will one day end, but we make the best out of what we have. How dare you say people like that are pitiful! If that's what you think, then you deserve every bit of pain and misery you get.' Ginny said disgusted by him.  
  
Draco glared at Ginny. His eyes grew dark and his breathing quick.  
  
'Now, you've crossed the line...' Draco said breathing in and out with anger. 'You had a fair warning, I gave you a chance to escape from this fate. But you didn't take that chance.'  
  
He looked at her and slowly made his way towards her, similarly to the night before last. Ginny retreated backwards, not loosing eye contact with him. He was going to attack...  
  
'Don't touch me.' Ginny hissed.  
'Don't say a thing, Weasley.' Draco replied, reached out and slapped her, knocking her a a bit off balance.  
  
Ginny stood still. Crystal specs of water formed in her beautiful eyes, She hastily tried to blink them away, but failed terribly. Soon she was sobbing, leaving Draco to stare at her bewildered.  
  
'What's...!' Draco started angrily, but softened his tone, 'What's wrong now?'  
'What do you think?' Ginny asked, 'Idiot...' she muttered.  
  
Feeling a bit merciful towards the young girl in front of him, Draco picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He gently placed her on the couch nearby the fireplace.  
  
She lay there, still crying, not being able to stop the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him, to allow him to see she was actually weak, but couldn't help it. He was so cruel to her...   
  
He was silent through the whole ordeal. He had never had to comfort a young girl at a time of crisis like this, and so was silent. He wanted to hold her, but didn't. Deciding to get the fire going he quickly did so.  
  
Once done so, he sat down in a chair, and looked at the young maiden in front of him. This maiden, was laying there, hands over her face, crying her heart out. He really looked at her... her clothes were wrinkled, her hair a mess. Not to mention, that through her tears he could see that she felt so alone and lost.  
  
Failing to stop himself, he came over to the couch and sat beside her. He placed her head in his lap and slowly stroked her hair, hoping she found it soothing.  
  
'Why did you have to do those things, Draco?' Ginny asked.  
  
"She used my name..." Draco noted in his mind.  
  
'It really hurt you didn't it?' Draco asked quietly.  
'YES! And... and... the first night, you attacked me... I was really scared. I knew you would hurt me. I didn't know how far you would go. Then not even 10 hours later we were in Dumbledore's office and you threatened to kill me!' Ginny sobbed, 'And now this... just because I told a few people about what you did?'  
'I'm sorry, Ginny.' Draco whispered.  
'I was so scared of you... still am... I'm so confused.' Ginny said ignoring his apology.  
'I'm so sorry.' Draco repeated.  
'You're sorry!' Ginny yelled! 'How dare you even say that! After everything you said and did!'  
  
She sat up, crying and angry at the same time, and tried to run away from him but he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopping moving and completely collapsed into his arms.  
  
'Let me go!' She said quietly through tears.  
'Shhh...' Draco murmured.  
  
He pulled away from her slightly, wiping her tears. He look at her for a few seconds, and then kissed her softly...  
  
****  
  
A/N: OoO... what d'ya think? Why did Draco kiss Ginny? Hmmm.... Hehe.... Do you want the next chapter? I want 10 Reviews! K?  
  
::mwah:: to all my lovely, dear reviewers!  
  
~*Kate-chan*~ you like the baddies? Hmm... join the club ^_^... I'm a "semi-member" if that makes sense O_o  
  
~*Bella*~ aww... it's ok if you didn't review the last chapter ^^. you want more snogging? Soon, hun, soon... and thanks so much for the compliments! Teehee... :happy:.. ignore me. And you think that this kind of Draco is sexy **too** what a surprise... hehe...  
  
~*Jasmine*~ I'm so glad you love this story!  
  
~*ashlee*~ Thanks for the great review  
  
~*Anonymous*~ ::sigh:: Well, you think my character profiles in this story aren't exactly "right"? Well, it is your own opinion ^_^. But I'm glad that besides that point you like the story  
  
~*Damiani*~ Another review from you! Aww...  
  
~* "~*Ginny*~" *~ Angsty? You think it's angsty... hehe so do other people. And why **did** Harry break up with Ginny? Well that was answered a bit in this chapter..  
  
~*Flute Pricness*~ ::shakes her to wake up:: lol.. you told me to wake you up when this chapter was posted ^_^. Me? JK Rowling in training? Thanks for the compliment.. but I think it's a bit exagerative... ^_^  
  
~* Missy *~ Thy fluff lover, you shall get it **soon** next chapter I promise! ::lowers head:: I'm trying to bring it in as quickly as possible! And thanks for the spelling correction..  
  
~* Bryn *~ don't know what to write? Does that mean your speechless? ::wonders:: Thanks for the review!  
  
~*A Person*~ The R/Hr lover! You reviewed again! Hehe.. and ya know what? Just for you I'm adding some R/Hr fluff in the next chapter.  
  
~*moi*~ you wanted continuation? Damn it you got it!   
  
~*Alienchick*~ thanks for the review!  
  
~*FireLizid*~ nice pen name.. had to say that, anyway thanks for the review!  
  
~*Kjersti*~ I know everyone's a bastard to ginny... but it will get better as I've said in the past ^_^  
  
~*PrettyPinkPrincess*~ aww adore the pen name! Anyway, thanks for the great review! I really am trying to make this story a bit different.  
  
~*Starry Eyed Dreamer*~ Luv this pen name too! Hehe... anyway, thanks for reviewing each chapter! You like the title? Yay! And.. was Harry ooc in Chapter 4? Oops...thanks for the review!  
  
Dedication: My silent viewer, my twin sister! HAHAHA! I'm adding you hehe... here's the chapter you so desperately wanted... even though your standing right beside me right now I'm adding this hehe... and I **know** you read this chapter already! I don't care! Hehe... but I changed a bit..  
  
Note to me from my sister: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehe your such a cute wittle sister..yes you are..hehehehehe. So you changed that chapter AGAIN???? Yup folks, she has been changing the chapter for the past two weeks...hehehehe I just had to say something! Lolol....I know what your thinking, but I'm not weird k? ok then...buh byez! Luv ya! Toodles! Tata 4 now!! Enjoy my wittle sissie's story wory.... Aack! She hit me on the head again! I'm gonna go now (b4 she hits me again! ^_~)! Bye Bye Bye!  
  
A/N: umm... no she's not like that in r/l.. don't worry ^^  



	6. Is there forgiveness?

A/N: well even though Ff.net is down I'm writing a chapter to this story... hopefully ff.net will be up soon so i can post it ^_^.  
  
****  
Love at Long Last  
~ Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 6: Is there forgiveness?  
****  
  
He kissed her... Just for a few seconds, but softly, lovingly, tenderly he did kiss her.   
  
She didn't pull away, she wanted to, but her body wouldn't allow it - her heart wouldn't allow it. This simple gesture... she didn't know what it meant, but she knew it seemed right.  
  
He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. His own, pale, eyes were full of regret and sorrow. They were full of a silent apology... his eyes looked as if to almost beg for forgiveness.  
  
Ginny stared into his eyes, and tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and locked her gaze with his. She exhaled slowly. Before realizing what her intentions toward him were, she reached out and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Then she started to snake her arms around his neck...  
  
He leaned in to kiss her once more, but before his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss she slapped him harshly.  
  
The simplicity of love in her eyes turned to hatred and detest. She pulled away from him, then from her lips escaped a sound of disgust.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?' She screamed.  
'You slapped me!' He yelled, 'I was being kind towards you and this is the thanks I get? You little bitch!'  
'Shut up! You weren't being kind, you were taking advantage of me! You know how I am right now! You knew I was vulnerable...'  
  
He silenced her by placing a slender finger upon her lips. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back, causing her to shiver.  
  
'You still are very, very vulnerable Virginia.' Draco whispered in an almost seductive tone.  
  
He roughly pulled his arms around and pushed himself against her not allowing her to move.  
  
'This situation could go two ways, Ginny.' Draco continued to talk in his seductive tone, lust obviously overtaking him.  
'Let me go.' Ginny said angrily.  
  
His responded to this last statement by pulling her hair..  
  
'Ow!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Draco let go of her silky hair when she said this and then said..  
  
'As I said, this could go two ways. One, you could cooperate, and so I would let you go within a decent amount of time. Two,you don't cooperate, and that would lead to a night of you being in my possesion.' He said and then lowered his voice, 'And, my lady, you know what I am capable of.'  
'Hmph. And you, Mr. Malfoy, you *know* What I could do to you.' Ginny said, 'You and your reputation.'  
'Have it your way.' Draco answered simply.  
  
He pushed her down onto the couch and then started to make his way towards her. Ginny gasped as the realization of what she had just done possesed her.  
  
Draco was standing in front of her, and he reached out his hand. He grasped her hand firmly, but gently and then helped her up.  
  
Confused, Ginny stood in front of him. He turned around and took a few steps away, running his hand through his blonde hair in confusion.  
  
'I can't do this...' He whispered to himself and then turned towards her. 'You can go.'  
'What?' Ginny asked confused.  
'Go... just go.' He muttered, and started to gather his things.  
'How come all of a sudden... what's going on?' Ginny said, pursueing her question.  
  
He gently grasped her hand, once again, and kissed it. Then he stepped closer to her, and kissed her passionately.  
  
'That's what's going on.' Draco said with a self-content smirk on his face, 'Seeya later, Virginia.'  
  
He turned around and went into his dorm room, leaving Ginny alone in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Instictively, Ginny exited the common room and started to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked towards it, very slwoly, shocked all the while.  
  
Somehow, she found herself entering her dorm room, and there she fell onto her bed. Soon she fell into a awkward sleep...  
  
****  
  
Hands gently clasped her shoulders, and shook her. She opened her eyes, and stared at the one responsible for disturbing her sweet slumber.  
  
'You!' She screeched, and sat up quickly.  
'Surprised to see me?' Draco asked as he sat down next to her.  
'Yes! What the hell do you want?' Ginny said starting to get up  
'I just wanted to see you, baby.' Draco said as he put his arms around her, trying to keep her from moving.  
'Don't!' Ginny whined.  
  
She tried, hastily, to loosen his grip upon her but failed terrible. He held her tightly, but made sure not to hurt her.  
  
'Let me go!' Ginny said angrily, 'Or I'll scream.'  
'No use. Everyone's still at Hogsmeade, it's only noon.' Draco said nonchalantly.  
'Then I'l-- I'll... just let me go!'  
  
Draco chuckled at her mere stupidity and stubborness. He loosened his grip on her, so she could move slightly. Although, he did keep her in his arms, enjoying the sense of her being near him.  
  
'I'm not going to hurt you, Ginny.' Draco said.  
'I don't believe you.' Ginny said, not looking him in the eye.  
'I won't, I promise.'   
'Screw you. You-- you good for nothing, lying, cheating, harrassing overgrown peanut!' Ginny said.  
  
Draco laughed at her once again, he couldn't believe what she had just said. He knew the girl had a temper, for the Weasleys were famous for their tempers, but he had never expected such an explanation from Ginny.  
  
'Overgrown peanut?' He asked still laughing.  
'Shut up.' Ginny said turning red.  
  
Draco became serious and he looked at her, scrutinizing her.  
  
'I came to talk to you.'  
'What do you want now?' Ginny said stubbornly.  
'Forgiveness.'  
'You want me to forgive you?!' Ginny screamed and tried to move away from him, but his arms restrained her.  
'Listen.' Draco said a bit dangerously, 'I've already apologised to you... I know you want this.'  
'What do I want exactly?' Ginny asked sarcastically.  
'Someone you can talk to, love, trust, etc.' Draco said casually as if the explanation was a waste of time.  
  
Ginny was silent... How did he know?  
  
'Draco, tell me something.' Ginny said quietly.  
'What? Anything?'  
'Remember when... yesterday, when Goyle had tried to slap me... why did you stop him?'  
  
****  
A/N: What do you think? I really liked the beginning of this chapter ^_^. And how about this lil cliffhanger? It's not that bad...  
  
The next chapter is written everyone! But I want reviews before I post the next chapter... Muahahahaha! lol... *angelic grin* Come on, reviews will make me really happy!!  
  
*mwah* thanks to the reviewers!   
  
~* Molloko Velocet *~ Dont' worry there will be a lot more about Harry and Ginny in future chapters ^_^.  
  
~* Hermione Malfoy *~ *ahem* *looks at pen name* I think Ginny will marry Malfoy =P... but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Anyway, yes! He kissed her! hehe... and i expanded on the kiss, did ya like it?  
  
~* Kate Chan *~ aww... you want people to get annoyed with Harry cause you think it's funny? Lol totally agree with you! I like harry, the charactor, but still it's funny... and you think Draco was sexy in the last chapter? Lol!  
  
~* Emeraldragon, goldenfire *~ you said "you like draco anway he turns you on..." hehe so i guess you like this fic?  
  
~* PrincessGalactica *~ I have written more ^_^. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~* *~*GinnyPotter*~* *~ Another reviewer who says poor ginny! Aww! But some of the pain that she's enduring will be gone soon...  
  
~* Dobby@Winky *~ For once a reviewer said Poor Draco! Yes, he's miserable... and yes Ginny *will* make it all better! Teehee... and you love the story? I'm flattered! *smiles*  
  
~* BlueGrace *~ You want Harry to become jealous? You read my mind! But I'm not giving away more, I don't want to ruin the story ^_^.  
  
~* Damiani *~ Another review from you! Aww.. I'm so happy you're following the storyline ^_^ And oyu wanted to know what angst or angsty means? It's like a feeling of anxiety. k? hope that helps ^_^.  
  
~* Bryn *~ my old speechless reviewer! Hehe... but you weren't speechless this time, oh no... you said that you're glad that Draco has a heart... well I wasn't going to make him a cold hearted tyrant!!! But the pain theme was repetetive? Thanks for mentioning that ^_^. 


	7. Goyle

A/N: Time for another chapter... something different in this one... hope you like it ^_^. Ok, this chapter was rewritten 3 times. Hope you like it ^^.  
  
****   
  
Love At Long Last  
~Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 7: Goyle  
  
****  
  
'Why did I stop him?' Draco said repeating her question... 'I stopped him to save you. I know him, if he continued you would have been stripped of your self integrity.' Draco said roughly.  
'Why would I have been stripped of that? He would have just slapped me... you on the other hand did much more than that! Need I remind you, I don't need YOU to protect me.' Ginny sternly stated.  
'He would have done much more than I ever did and will do to you.' Draco said, 'But if you wish to be violated in such a matter, I would be more than happy to escort you to his bedroom.'  
  
Ginny stood there, stunned. What would have Goyle have done? He wouldn't have gone that far as to... no he wouldn't...  
  
'But if you hate me so much why didn't you let him continue?' Ginny asked pursueing the conversation.  
'I don't hate you! Don't you get that? Actually, yes I do hate you. I hate you for what you do to me... how you drive me crazy. I hate you because you're denying yourself the love that others are giving you...' Draco said and then lowered his voice, 'The love I could give you.'  
'You love me?' Ginny asked in a meek voice... her true emotions towards him emerging finally, destroying any anger she had for him.  
'Yes.' Draco sighed. 'But looking at how you are acting towards me, I'm leaving...'   
  
He turned towards the door and walked towards it slowly. Once reaching it, without turning back, he left.   
  
~*~  
  
The Great Hall sounded of students happily enjoying their meal, as the young Miss Weasley entered the magnificent room. She took her seat next to her friends. Although, today, instead of submerging her self in conversation she gazed over across the room, towards where Draco lounged with his two stooges.  
  
She watched him eye the passing first years, and eavesdropped on the cruel remarks he mocked the innocent victoms with. "How can he be so cruel? When I know he has a softer side... when I know love does exist within that mask he wears everyday. My dear Draco, I'm so sorry i hurt you... please come back to me." She thought.  
  
Through her thoughts, she didn't notice The Great Hall empty as the students left one by one. She noticed the others, grasping their lovers' hands. She didn't notice them waving to their friends, happily enjoying their lives without a care in the world. She despised them for being so carefree. But she continued to only notice him...  
  
The students left and went onto converse their child-like thoughts, and to daydream as they walked out of the door. To Ginny's dismay, Draco and Crabbe left the hall along with a group of Slytherins.  
  
Soon it happened that there were only two figures left in the silent room. The candles slwoly dimming as they started to disignite one by one... A man started towards her, and she stayed gazing at him timidly.  
  
'Good Evening, Miss Weasley.' Goyle said evilly.  
'What the hell do you want?' Ginny spat out the words disgusted.  
'No need for profanity.' Goyle smirked.  
  
At once, he seized her arms, lifting her an inch off the ground. As she struggled to get out of his grasp he carried her to the Astronomy Tower. The tower, now deserted at this time of night, created an eerie feeling causing Ginny to shiver as she was roughly released.  
  
Ginny turned to face him as she glared at him with an inextiguishable fury.  
  
'Why did you bring me here?' Ginny asked.  
  
He didn't answer, but rolled up his sleeves and advanced towardsd her. Grasping her hands within his own, he pushed her against the wall holding her hands above her head.  
  
Sadly, Ginny thought how familiar this position had become over the previous days... it seemed that every day a man had assaulted her. This time seemed no different..  
  
'Goyle, what are you doing?' Ginny whispered, her voice hushed by the fear that was building within her.  
'Revenge.' He hissed as he observed her possesively. 'I need to teach you a lesson... you are mine, and you need to know that. No Draco to save you here...'  
'Please don't.' Ginny gasped  
  
She realized that anger and lust clouded his heart, he was going to hurt her.  
  
Her pleading only infuriated him more, he hit her stomach with all his strength causing her to heave in pain. Tears came to her eyes as she felt him scratch her body, abusing it beyond any limits...  
  
The torture continued for minutes on end. He threw her across the room and yelled harsh words at her. As she fell to the ground, he kicked her limp body several times. Then he took a hold of her and stood her up...  
  
Only when she screamed out in pain as he twisted her arm did her release her. At that very moment Draco bursted in through the door, finding Ginny standing there, looking so helpless - obviously hurt. He glared at Goyle with disgust.  
  
'Come to save your girlfriend?' Goyle asked.  
'You bastard!' Draco yelled and ran towards Goyle, but he dodged him.  
'I'm leaving...' Goyle stated.  
  
Goyle left the room, Draco started towards him but Ginny's sobs stopped him. Draco quickly turned around to find that Ginny had fallen to the ground, her hands covering her face, crying.  
  
Tears trailing down her face, she looked up at him.  
  
He looked at her, his expression of pure hatred... but his pale eyes were filled with love. His whole body shook with anger, and love at once. Any common eye would think he was just a confused soul... but for the ones who had ever experienced an ounce of pure love and passion could easily see the battle between mind and soul that was being fought within Draco. The hate he had for her - caused by her not admitting that she loved him - was stronger than the urge to wrap his arms around her, and protect her.   
  
And so, he stared at Ginny, his own ego overpowering his love for her, he looked at her pitilessly.  
  
'I see everything's fine now... I'm going.' Draco muttered angrily.  
'Draco, wait!' Ginny yelled and tried to get up.  
  
She attempted to stand, but her legs didn't allow it... she found herself falling to the ground. As Draco heard her fall, he couldn't stand it. He rushed over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, drying her tears. His anger vanished almost immediately.  
  
'I'm sorry he did that to you, Gin.' Draco whispered as he wiped away her tears.  
'Draco... Draco, he hurt me so much. He-he...' Ginny kept yelling between sobs.  
'I'll kill him, I'll make him pay. Just stop crying.' Draco said, holding her tightly.  
'I'm so sorry... so sorry I hurt you, Draco.' Ginny whispered as her sobs stopped.  
  
She had to apologise to him, the way she had let him leave this morning... it just wasn't fair. She had let the guy she cared for so deeply... she had let the guy she adored with such a deep affection leave thinking that she didn't love him. She understood how much it hurt to love someone so much, and they don't return your love... how could she have hurt him?  
  
'You shouldn't have come to me, tonight. I deserved what I got... for what I did to you. I'm so sorry...' Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco blinked, shocked at what she had said...  
  
'You didn't deserve anything he did to you! You don't deserve any of that pain, Ginny. Don't believe that you do, ever did.'  
'But... I'm so sorry.' Ginny whispered, starting to cry once again.  
'It's ok, you were mad. I was ignorant... everything will be ok.' Draco said.  
  
Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around him...  
  
****  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter seven! A bit angsty... again! maybe i should change the category this story was put in... hmm... *thinks*. What does chapter 8 have in store? Hmmm.... *thinks* teehee... if ya want to know then i guess you'll just have to wait until it's written. But while you're waiting, be a sweetie and review ^_^.   
  
Thanks..:  
  
~* Hermione M. Granger *~ you think Draco's a sex god? Lol... how many people have told me this? Thanks for the review!  
  
~* Flute Princess *~ another fabulous review from you!! I'm so glad that you're following this story... someone really likes it!!  
  
~* Princess Galactia *~ you thought it was good? Well thank you!  
  
~* Ginny *~ Another D/H lover! Yay! Hehe... thanks for the review.  
  
~* BlueGrace *~ Harry should have been there to see him kiss... I didn't think about that! Anyway, thanks for the review!  



	8. Gone...

A/N: here's the next chapter to Love at Long Last....  
  
****  
  
Love at Long Last  
~Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 8: Gone...  
  
****  
  
Ginny returned to her dormitory, staggering along... feeling lost, she marched along. The bruises that now appeared all over her pale skin, the scratches on her arms were easily seen. Staring into the mirror, her eyes clouded with darkness, she felt silent tears start to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Having Draco in her life finally, made her heart leap with happiness... but at this moment she only thought of what that brute, Goyle, had done to her. She feared walking through the halls the next morning, alone... so vulnerable... she was sure he would assault her again.   
  
Changing, carelessly, into her pajamas she fell back onto her bed and fell into a disturbed sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came too soon for her, as the other girls ran around squealing as they messed up their mascara, Ginny awoke and walked into the bathroom like a drunken man would walk into his home at the first hours of morning. Changing into her robes, she grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair.  
  
Frightened of meeting an unwanted soul amidst the darkness of the corridors, Ginny sprinted to the Great Hall, where she pleasantly met the cheery voices of the Great Hall.  
  
She sat down in a seat and mindlessly helped herself to a bit of milk. With her loss of appetite and thirst, she took occasional sips from the glass in front of her. No one seemed to notice her, but then the dream team - AKA Harry, Ron, and Hermione - entered the hall.  
  
Hermione instantly noticed Ginny's state and rushed over to her. Ron looked at his sister with a worried expression fixed upon his face. Harry, on the other hand, muttered a hello to her and stalked off to Dean and instantly started a conversation about Quidditch.  
  
'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ginny.  
'Nothing.' Ginny snapped back.  
'Sis, come on, we know something's wrong.' Ron said.  
'Oh shut the hell up.' Ginny muttered.  
'What's your freakin problem today?' Ron asked.  
'Leave me alone! And I'm done with my breakfast, I'm leaving.'  
'Fine! Go! Who said we cared anyway?' Ron shouted, grabbed Hermione's hand and walked off towards Harry.  
  
Ginny felt a tinge of guilt as she watched Ron walk away. She hadn't meant to meaningly argue with him, but how she currently felt just wanted her to be alone... or with Draco.  
  
Draco watched Ginny fight with her brother, feeling pity towards the Weasel; he quickly shook off the feeling. "Since when do I feel sorry for Weasley? He always follows Potter around like a mindless dog..." Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the flutter of owls entering The Great Hall. A certain one caught his eye, the color of night - for an unknown reason; he shivered at the sight of this mysterious bird. It flew towards the Gryffindor Table and landed smoothly in front of Ginny.  
  
He watched Ginny open up a letter and unroll a piece of wrinkled parchment, then abruptly, Ginny got up and ran out of The Great Hall. A feeling of anxiety rushed through Draco's mind, as he watched his angel run out without a word.  
  
He came out and found Ginny sitting on the floor, with her thin hands covering her face; pieces of her red hair had come a stray from her ponytail.  
  
'You ok?' Draco asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
No reply.  
  
'Ginny, are you ok?' Draco asked again.  
  
Again he recieved not a single syllable in reply... he consistently asked her about how she was.   
  
'Come on, Ginny. Answer me.' Draco said annoyed by her muteness.  
'Draco, just go... I can't tell you. You-You'll be so angry... I don't want to loose you.' Ginny muttered phrases that didn't make a bit of sense.  
'What can't you tell me? Why would I be angry? Why would you loose me?' Draco asked.  
'I-I can't tell you...' Ginny muttered, as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
'You can tell me. I won't be mad... Promise.' Draco said uncertainly.  
'Promise?' Ginny asked.  
  
"Almost as if a small innocent child." Draco thought... this analogy brought a smile to Draco's face. She was his... and his to protect.  
  
'Promise.' He replied, and kissed her head.  
'He's dead...' Ginny whispered.'  
'Who's dead?' Draco said, shocked - he had never expected this answer.  
'Brian... he is- was my-my...' Ginny stopped.  
'Your what?' Draco asked softly.  
'Draco, please don't be mad! Please!' Ginny begged as she looked into his eyes.  
'I told you I won't be mad, just tell me.'  
'He was my boyfriend, Draco.'  
  
Draco quickly stood up and took a step away from her. How could she? She had had a boyfriend?  
  
'He was your what?!' Draco yelled, infuriated.  
'Draco, you promised.' Ginny said.  
  
Draco lowered down to her level. Ginny instantly recognized his temper repossessing him... memories of the way he had assaulted her only nights before flooded through her mind... the side of him that frightened her more than the Dark Lord himself...  
  
'I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend! What am I then? Just something to keep you busy?' He hissed.  
'No! You're not... Draco, you're not!' Ginny quickly said.  
'Sure... you've been lying to me this whole time, why should I believe you now?' He answered savagely.  
'Draco I swear that he meant nothing to me!' Ginny said.  
'Then why are you so upset that he died?'  
'Let me explain, Draco.' Ginny pleaded quietly after he asked this question.   
'Fine. Explain to me why you cheated on me... why you lied to me.'  
  
When he uttered these words, Ginny's heart ached for his love. As if this was when she needed him most... he deserted her. She knew that jealousy was churning in his heart, but couldn't he at least understand what had happened to her?   
  
She stood up and started...  
  
'Ok... umm...' Ginny started, 'He was a muggle. I met him when I had gone to London last summer... it seems that he used to live in my neighborhood. I had always had a crush on him... but that summer it turned into something more. We met one day in a cafe... he sat down at my table and we started talking... it just sort of happened. Soon we were going out... I was in love with him, Draco.' She said, and then lowered her head, 'but now he's dead. Gone forever... lost... I'll never see him again.'  
'So, you were in love with this guy? Why did you come to me?' Draco sneered.  
'Yes, I was in love with him! But then, he told me that he didn't have any feelings towards me... he really liked someone else. He-He left me right before I came here in September.' Ginny whispered, now crying again. 'Even though he left me... I still loved him, Draco, and always will. I'm so sorry if I hurt you...' She continued, and the raised her voice a bit so he could hear her clearly, 'If I lose you... Oh god, I don't want to lose you...'  
'Is that all you had to say?' Draco asked, a bit gentler this time. Ginny nodded her head numbly.  
  
He walked over to her, and pulled a single piece of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, the hope re-ignited in her mind, and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
'It'll be ok, Gin.' He whispered as she let herself cry freely...  
  
****  
  
A/N: *sniff* ok that chapter was really sad.... i know you guys all hate me now for putting Ginny through so much... I'm sorry!!! I didn't plan it out like this; I didn't even have an outline or anything... I just keep typing and these stories transform...  
The thank you's will be posted next chapter...  
  
Please review! Only 13 more until 100! Please? (do I have to beg?)... (not going to, but here!) ::hands everyone a chocolate kiss:: now you gotta =P!  



	9. Princeof her Dreams

A/N: Get ready for a bit of a twist ^^…  
  
****  
Love at Long Last  
~Princess Luna  
  
Chapter 9: Prince of her Dreams  
  
****  
  
'Time has come for our plans to begin, My Lord.' Lucius Malfoy spoke, his voice smooth.  
'Malfoy, I have entrusted you with this plan. If you fail… you are aware of the consequences?'   
came the hiss of Tom Riddle, the remnants of a snake apparent within him.  
'I am aware, sir. And you shall see in due time that I shall NOT fail you.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco made their way through the streets of London, walking towards the portal of   
Diagon Alley. Hand in hand, they entered the spectacular setting of where they would spend a   
few precious moments together within the wizardry atmosphere.  
  
They were not recognized as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, which had been temporarily   
taken over by Miss Lingey (a novice at her profession, and so knew very little of the community   
around her). The two young lovers took a seat at the counter and awaited their orders.  
  
'Now, Ginny, remember what I've been telling you…'  
'Draco, baby, come on… you know this is our nine month anniversary.' Ginny said, the   
annoyance obvious in her voice as always, 'Can we please spend it in peace?'  
'July 31st, of course I know it's our anniversary, but this is very important.' Draco replied   
sternly, reminding Ginny distinctly of her mother.  
'Yes, Mother.' Ginny spat out the words with a fire of hatred.  
'Listen… I told you I've heard of plans. They want us apart… alone, away from each other.'  
'But they won't succeed darling. I won't let them.' Ginny repeated her answer, for what seemed   
like the 10th time that day.   
  
Draco tightened his grip on her shoulder and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper…  
  
'I swear Virginia, if this attitude of yours continues I will be happy to leave you now, and be on   
my way.'  
'What do you mean by that? You pathetic little…!' Ginny yelled, causing eyes all around them to   
turn, and set their gaze upon the two.  
'I sure as hell have a right to say what I want.' Draco said, continuing in an icy whisper.  
  
  
Ginny raised her hand and slapped him, leaving a pinkish imprint upon his left cheek. After   
doing so she abruptly got out of her seat and ran out of the building. She turned into an alley   
way and stopped, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Tears collected in her eyes,   
but she pushed away the urge to cry.  
  
She heard the sounds of footsteps come up behind her. Tempted to turn around and spit in the   
face of this rude little beast, she instead refused to turn around even as a gentle hand was   
placed on her shoulder.  
  
'Draco, don't touch me!' Ginny growled as she quickly pulled away from his grasp. She turned   
to face him and gasped.  
'Ginny.'  
'Oh god…. Brian?' Ginny whispered as she started to cry.  
'Don't cry, please don't cry.' Brian begged her as he wiped her tears.   
'I thought you were… I thought you were…' Ginny tried to complete her sentence, but couldn't.  
'Dead?' Brian offered as he hugged Ginny tightly. 'I heard about that. I saw those newspapers…   
but no Ginny, I didn't die.'  
'Then why didn't you come and see me?! How could you just leave me here?' Ginny whispered,   
between tears.  
'I thought I left you.' Brian said harshly. 'I thought I left you for some other girl.'  
'Brian… I – wait, how did you know I said that?' Ginny asked shocked as she looked up at him.  
'You think I would have just left you? I know what you've been doing, all this time… with him.'   
Brian continued, sickened. 'You completely forgot me and ran after him.'  
'I told you, I thought you were dead!' Ginny cried.  
'You didn't have to lie about me. I would have never hurt you in the way you described to that   
wizard-like piece of…'  
'I thought you were dead… and I-I…'  
'You what, Ginny? Do you love him?' Brian asked, and saw Ginny's expression change to pure   
confusion. 'Do you love the guy who assaulted you in such a way? Do you love the man that   
threatened to kill you?'  
'I… I….' Ginny couldn't answer.  
'So you do.' Brian whispered, and let go of her, 'then I guess this is really Goodbye.'  
'No!' Ginny cried, 'Brian I couldn't bear to see you go again… I thought I had lost you.'  
'You lost me the day you went to him, Ginny! Do you not get that?' Brian yelled.  
'I… Brian I would have never… I love you, Brian.' Ginny said quietly.  
'And I you, my sweet.' Brian whispered to her and kissed her softly. 'But it's too late.'  
'No it's not. It doesn't have to be, Brian. We can make this work.'  
'How about your little boyfriend? Will you leave him, forever? The only way this could work,   
would be for you to leave him… and this world.'  
'Oh god Brian… why do you have to make this so hard?' Ginny said as she started to cry again.   
'How could I leave this world? This is what I am.'  
'And him?' Brian asked a look of evil in his eyes.  
'I… I… don't know.' Ginny said. 'But I know I still love you so much…'  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched her red hair flash by, and heard the door slam. What had he done? How could   
he have not kept himself under control? Especially under such circumstances…. Damn this   
wasn't a good day.  
  
He ran after her and saw Ginny standing near a brown-haired muggle. They were having some   
sort of important conversation. Draco saw that Ginny had been crying, His muscles tensed as   
he thought of what he would do to the man who had caused tears to appear in his loves' eyes.  
  
He moved closer slowly, and then heard…  
  
'But I know I still love you so much…' Ginny said. 'I shouldn't have lied about how and why we   
broke up Brian. I'm sorry.'  
  
Draco emerged from the shadows and looked at Ginny. Ginny ran towards him, but Draco   
moved away.  
  
'Bitch.' He hissed. 'You lied to me. I should have known a little whore like you wasn't worthy of   
the Malfoy trust.'  
'Draco?' Ginny whispered. 'What are you talking about?'  
'Brian… he's still alive! And you lied to me…'  
'I said that I didn't know that he was alive! Didn't you hear that?'  
'I heard enough to know that you and I are over.'  
'Draco don't say that… don't leave me.' She pleaded with him.  
  
Without a word Draco left the alley… Ginny turned to see that she was deserted, and alone. The   
prince of her dreams… the two candidates that might have been her soulmates… were now   
gone.  
  
****  
A/N: wow… here's chapter 9 finally! I hope you like it ^_^. 


	10. Crushed

A/N: I kinda lost interest in writing fanfics... but I guess I'll keep going...  
  
****  
Chapter 10: Crushed  
  
Love at Long Last  
~Princess Luna  
  
****  
  
  
I  
Crushed...  
  
Hmph... what else would you expect me to say? I tried my hardest... I really did. But every second, of every minute, of every day of my life someone always tried to put me down. Well... I guess they didn't mean to do it, they only wanted the best for me. But the why didn't they listen? Why don't they listen? They go on about how I'll thank them one day.... Then they say they yell at me because they love me, and that since I'm so stubborn that's the only way I'll listen...  
  
They never, though, never asked me what was wrong. They never asked if I was happy or if I wanted something... no one ever knew of all the pain they caused me. Then... that day I met Brian... I thought my troubles were over. Then that little goddamned asshole goes and cheats on me... why?  
  
I meet Harry, the guy I've liked for like ever... and he decides to cheat on me too! Draco... he... he... I can't believe I even fell for him. After what he put me true, he caused me the worst pain I'll ever...or at least have ever endured. But somehow, he gave me another life. He let me see again... and... then.... This./I  
  
The thoughts swam through her mind as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She walked through the allies of Hogsmeade, the sound of her shuffling feet echoing silently within the walls of the wizardry people. She knew she should have gone back to Hogwarts, but she couldn't bear it. Having to see Draco again... and then Ron. He probably knew by now.   
  
Draco must have told all the young, naïve students of the school now. Damn him... he did! She was so sure of it.  
  
Instantly, her quivering fingers made their way into her pocket and grasped around the thin wand which resided within the pocket of her cotton robes. She brought it out into the moonlight and uttered the words...  
  
"la fille redere une maison..." Ginny whispered, "Sure... it's French, but I need a spell quick! And I don't know one..."  
  
Suddenly a spark flew from the tip of her silver wand, and illuminated the area around the young girl. She felt the world around her melt away, the ground on which she stood become unstable. She felt herself falling through time and space, the stability beneath her was lost.  
  
A sudden thud was heard, as Ginny fell onto the soft grass. A nocturnal breeze shook the blades of jade grass. Her scarlet locks blew across her face as she stood to face a man. Anger in his eyes, his fists clenched showing pure monstrosity... before she could say a simple syllable he grabbed her hand and the two vanished...   
  
~*~  
  
"Hell yeah... that little slut was seeing like 10 guys at the same time!"  
"Really? I can't believe it! She seemed so sweet..."  
"She was seeing DRACO...?"  
"I can't believe she would cheat on poor Draco! He told me that he actually started to love her!"  
  
Listening to the sweet humming of the gossiping whispers brought that infamous smirk back to Draco's rigid face. He stood, arms crossed, and gazed satisfied at the lunch room. His little Ginny would now feel the full impact of what the Malfoy name.  
  
"Malfoy!" A sudden yell came from behind him.  
  
Draco's pale eyes turned to rest on the figure of the enraged Ron Weasley.  
  
"You bloody idiot! I cannot believe you would do that to my..."  
"What did I do? I just..."  
"I know how you assaulted her! You bastard! She was so innocent, and you dared to place your cursed fingers on her..." He grumbled.  
"Innocent? You think Ithat thing/I was innocent? Have you lost your mind? Your sweet little sister had been seeing a muggle, far before I even laid eyes on her flawless body."  
  
Ron flew at Draco, hitting him hard. Draco flew against the wall, hitting his against the merciless stones behind him.  
  
"Her Ibody/I? I'll kill you!" He screamed.  
  
Suddenly Hermione appeared and grabbed Draco and Ron apart. She calmed Ron down as Draco pulled himself back to reality - he reassumed his strong posture and knowing smirk.  
  
"Need your girlfriend to fight your wars now Weasley?" He asked.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione scolded, "If it weren't at a time like this I would certainly have you turned into a pitiful ferret... but we have an emergency on our hands."  
"What is it now, Granger?"  
"Umm... well... Ginny... she's missing..." Hermione said quietly, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.  
  
A clatter was suddenly heard from the portal of the Hogwarts eating facilities. Stunned, the three turned around to see the unconscious body of Molly Weasley in the arms of a tear stricken Arthur Weasley...   
  
A few minutes later Molly awoke from the warmth of the darkness, to the coldness of the deathly reality. She saw, through her chocolate eyes, the fear in her son's eyes as he looked at the woman who had given birth to him, laying helpless on top of the soft cushions.  
  
"Mum... are you ok?" Ron asked, breathless.  
"Yes, dear, I'm fine." Molly said quietly as she sat up. "But my little girl... she's gone..."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was thrown onto the carpeted floor in a luxurious hotel sweet. Turning her head quickly she saw the man who had snatched her away from the front steps of Hogwarts. She let out a sound of frustration as she realized who it was... but the man could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"We meet again..." He said quietly, holding his hand out to help her up.  
  
Ginny looked at his hand in disgust, and turned her face away.  
  
"Aww... my love, you won't even take my hand now? After all the things we went through? I'm hurt." He said musingly, mocking her.  
"Bastard." She spat out in a harsh hiss. "Filth."  
"Calm down, my sweet. Keep these antics up and you will find yourself in a worse position than this."  
"What the hell could you do?" She yelled, getting up and glaring at him. "You left me once... you can't cause anymore pain that that!"  
"Pain? Your heart was crushed... wasn't it?" She said quietly, approaching her. Ginny stood still out of fear. "How would you feel if I crushed again? But this time with this dagger?" He threatened, and pulled out a silver dagger.  
"Oh my god! You're mad!" Ginny screamed, and retreated to behind the bed of the room.   
  
He chuckled softly, and started to approach her, but she took out her wand. Once again he laughed at her, pitilessly.   
  
"You don't know who I am, do you? What type of power I have over you? I could destroy everything, everyone you love... and leave you at the sidelines to watch."  
"Yes, I know who you are!" She screamed... and then whispered with tears in her eyes, "Brian, why did you come back? Why didn't you tell me that you hadn't died?"  
"Your precious Brian did die, bitch. He did die." Brian said savagely... "and by my hands."  
  
Then, his face and skin started to melt away. His eyes rolled back into his head... His hair paled to a blondish color. His skin became tanner, he grew taller. His body showed the hints of muscle underneath his robes, unlike the skinny Brian Ginny had loved so dearly.  
  
"I, Virginia, killed your love." Lucius Malfoy declared.  
  
****  
  
A/N: so how did you like it? Ooo... I like this chapter ^_^... 


End file.
